


The Quiet

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, zombie!kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt#24 - Post apocalypse AU, but instead of fire and brimstone, everything is just empty and quiet, except for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my zombie!Kili 'verse

It was the quiet of the mountains that got to Kili.

He was used to noise and lights and pounding music. Even after everything he still expected to hear screams and shouts, but all he heard was silence.

The world had ended with a cry of anguish but it had calmed since the cure. A year later and it was silent as the world regrew. Here, at home in the woods, in their massive house, there was laughter. Kili closed his eyes, head tilted back, and listened.

There was music too. Fili singing. He was doing something in the house, probably carving furniture they would never use, and singing. Kili turned back into the house, closing the door, and leaned against it. He closed his eyes, smiling, humming along to the song. It was a Beatles song.

He went closer to Fili, watching him whittle away at a leg of the chair, and sat down on the couch his brother had made.

“It’s so quiet,” Kili said. “I miss the noise."

“Maybe soon,” Fili said. “The little town is getting busier. People are coming back."

Kili stretched out, eyes closing. “Sing to me, love. I want to hear you being happy."

Fili chuckled. He stood, walking around the chair he was carving, to lean over and kiss Kili’s forehead gently. “I am always happy when you’re around."

Kili smiled. “Likewise."

Silence broke to the sound of singing. Fili’s voice was gold and happy, like the sun, and Kili would chime in every now and then, the tinkling of silver. The silence ended and only happiness remained.


End file.
